Music Is The Key To Love
by Theseagreenowl
Summary: He was a boy who and nothing. She was a girl who had everything she wanted. But sometimes having everything is too much. The boy wants to further his career at the camp. The girl was forced to attend. Will they get along? Will they be natural enemies? Or will they be something more? But of course music is the key to love. (Thalico fic with a side of percabeth and jasper)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own the characters,all Rick Riordan's...Sadly...**

Nico P.O.V

"Nmph!Nmph!"A faint voice yelled.

"What?"I yelled back,taking off my earphones as i went downstairs to see what all the commotion was about.

"Hi"Percy,my roommate,said,grinning from ear to ear,watching me,as i took my last step down the stairs,on the couch.

"Um...Hi?Why were you yelling like a maniac?"

"Because i wanted to show you something,but seen that u don't look interested,"He said,eyeing my bored posture,"i guess i don't have to show it to you anymore."

"OK,i'll just go back upstairs then." I shrugged,turning back towards the just gaped at me,looking like an overgrown fish.I guess he expected me to be begging on all fours,asking him to show me whatever he wanted to show me,but,well,he guessed wrong.

"Hey,stop!I was just joking!I'll show it to you!"Percy ran(it was more like a fast-paced walk seen that the stairs and the couch were quite close together)after me and shoved a weird,colourful paper into my face.I pushed the paper away from me before he could stuff the paper up into my nostrils.

"What was that for?"I snapped,glaring at him.I mean like,not everyday you get a paper stuffed in your face right?

Percy ignored my glare and passed me the now crumpled paper."This is what i wanted to show it's a brochure for a summer music camp."

 **CAMP DEMIROCK**

 **Learn all there is to music in just one summer!**

 **Activities**

 **Singing classes:Learn to hit every note correctly and beautifully.**

 **Instrument classes:Learn to play any of these instruments,eg: Guitar,Piano,Drums,etc.**

 **(Campers may choose which instruments they are interested in.)**

 **Ban:Campers are divided into groups and taught to sing as a band.**

 **Extra Classes**

 **Dancing:What kind of rockstar doesn't know how to dance?**

 **Rock climbing:Loosen up with a little outdoor activity after hours of siting in a dull cabin learning.**

 **All campers are required to choose 3 out of 5 of these activities.**

 **If interested please visit our website to register at .com to must register 2 weeks before summer.**

 **For further information call Mr Zeus Jupiter,camp owner,at 0123456789,or visit the camp's website above.**

Well,that was one heck of a brochure,note the sarcasm.I wonder if anyone even goes to that camp...Oh wait,it's owned by the richest man in the country of course people would go. There was silence at first,but Percy finally said,"Well?"

"What?"

"The camp!Do you wanna go?It's a good music camp!Good for our music courier!Let's go!"

"Wow,Percy,since when did you care for our 'courier'?"

"I've always had."Then,he paused for a second,perhaps realising what i just meant."Hey!"

Sigh,poor Percy,so oblivious..."Haha,don't get too excited,kelp head,i'll think about it."Percy just continued glared at me as i went back to my i might consider this maybe.

 **A/N:This is my first ever fanfic so i hope you like it :) Thanks to iamcrystalclear for some of the if i got the summer part wrong...I live in a country that has no summer hols so i'm not sure if i got all of it right...Review what you think about this chapter,other chapters will probably be longer so don't worry about the length of the next chapters...just wanted to try out this idea,and don't go too harsh on me yeah?im still a kid...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Camp Demirock**_

 **Disclaimer:I** ** _do not_** **own the PJO series.**

"Percy!Hurry up!"I yelled upstairs.I've been waiting for him for an hour now.I think Percy might be part girl,even girls may be faster than Mr slow. Originally,we were going to take the bus to get to the summer camp,but seen as Percy was part _sloth_ ,we probably already missed it.

"Coming!"Percy yelled back,coming down,carrying a backpack,wearing a simple blue t-shirt and a pair of denim jeans ,Ladies and gentlemen,according to Percy you now need 1 hour to dress in that attaire,that's right,1 whole hour,must remember that.

"What took you so long?"I asked,frustrated with him,crossing my arms across my chest.

"I was packing."He responded,shrugging.*Sigh*Typical Percy,packing at the last minute and getting us late.

"Let's just go get a cab."I turned towards the front door and walked out,not waiting for Percy to ask any questions.

Percy jogged to my side."Weren't we taking the bus?"He asked,oblivious to the time.

"Yes,but we're just getting a cab for no apparent reason."I replied,rolling my eyes,making him keep quite for the rest of the journey.

* * *

"Wow."I exclaimed as i got out of the cab,staring at Camp Demirock. Percy was just as amused at the camp as i was and was gaping at it like a fish again,he seems to do that quite a lot doesn't he.I dragged him into the camp by the rim of his t-shirt and dang,was he slow.I was slowly taking in the looks of the camp until a certain girl caught my eye who had the same goth-ish punk look as I had and was wearing a black shirt that said "death to barbie" with black leggings and dark blue sneakers,she had spiky jet black hair with blue streaks in it and had the most intimidating yet beautiful electric blue eyes i've ever seen,well it kinda was the first pair of electric blue eyes i've seen but they were still very beautiful,she seemed to be talking to a blonde girl with stormy grey eyes,who Percy was staring at the blonde,even a little drool was leaking out of the tip of his mouth,well,she was quite a lady. You thought i was talking about the blonde?Oh, i'm sorry,but no,i was talking about the one with pretty blue...Gods,what has gotten in to me?I am the ghost king,i do not fall for random girls i meet at a random place,but she's gorgeous...Snap out of it!Oh gods,she looking this way!Hide!

* * *

"Yeah, pretty."Percy said,still eyeing the blonde with great interest.

"Um, Percy?I was talking about the camp,but sure,yeah,she's pretty."I answered his remark,but he either ignored me or just didn't notice that i just complimented his newly-found-'crush',because he just kept on staring at her.

"Come on,let's go to the mess hall."I said,dragging him there,where we were supposed to join the 'opening ceremony' for new campers.

Once we got to the mess hall,we saw a man in an expensive looking cheetah-print shirt,he said"Welcome to Camp Demirock,campers."dully and was standing on the big stage,his face showing the "i-was-forced-here-I-didn't-want-to-do-this-just-get-on-with-your-boring-little-lives-I-don't-like-you"expression."I am Dionysus,camp director,and this is Chiron Brunner,camp activity director." **(A/N:is that a thing?)** Dionysus said,pointing to a man in a wheelchair."And now,Mr Brunner will show all you new campers around the that's the ceremony done,now run along."Dionysus said,shooing everyone away.I guess he really hates his job.

"He does hate his job."A female voice said from behind me,as though reading my thoughts,making me spin around,almost bumping into was actually the pretty blue eyed girl who said that.

"Oh,um,hi."I said."How did you..."I faltered,rubbing the back of my head,making her Laugh,wow,her laugh was beautiful.I could even feel my cheeks heat up,snap out of it,Nico!Keep your self cool!Stay the normal "I-don't-care" guy. Ghost kings don't fall for girls,girls fall for them!

"Hi,I'm Thalia,Thalia Grace."she said,holding her hand out.

"Nico,Nico di Angelo."I replied as we shook hands."How did you know what i was thinking just now?"I asked,confused.

"It was pretty much written all over your face,how you looked so disgusted by him."She replied."Do you want me to show you around?I started coming to this camp last year so i know where everything probably is,and Mr Brunner's tours aren't exactly what i'd like to call interesting."Thalia offered.

"Sure,but do you mind if my friend,Percy,comes along as well?"

"No,he can come too if he wants to,but it looks he's a little busy with my friend Annabeth."she responded,smirking.

I turned around to find him flirting(and obviously failing) with the blonde girl,Annabeth,who looked really uncomfortable and simply disgusted. Ay,good 'ol Percy,flirting with girls at just the wrong time.I just shrugged and shook my head.

"Let's just leave them to it."Thalia said,leading me away from them and leaving Percy to get rejected,as usual.

* * *

 **A/N:So...3 reviews...eh,it's better than none...here's another chapter 4 u few,hope u like it,now time for replies to the reviews:**

 **ChocolateAndReading:Thanks 4 the compliments on the previous here is your update. :)**

 **greekgeekgirlbro: Thanks 4 your support on the idea. :)**

 **Honestly,i thought i would get no reviews on this so thanks to both of you for reviewing.**

 _ **Theseagreenowl**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Sadly still don't own PJO...

Thalia P.O.V

"So,what brings you to this camp?"I said,trying to start a conversation with Nico,a cool new kid at camp. I was taking him on a tour around the camp,but honestly,i was just wanting to get to know him. He seemed like a pretty cool kid when i offered the tour,so why not try to be friends with him? I'll admit that he was quite good-looking,not that i'd like to date him or anything. Psh,of course not,mhm,yup,don't wanna date him. **(A/N:oh,come on Thalia,don't lie to yourself.)** But he's charming...Wait,what?Oh,gods,don't fall for him. You don't even know him,if you fall for him it'll only be like the last time,all you'll do is hurt him. Plus,you are now a maiden for life you can't just fall for random good-looking guy. Oh,dam,he was talking and i didn't hear a word.

"What?Sorry,got lost in my thoughts..."I said sheepishly after he was done talking.

"You ask the question,I answer it but you don't listen."Nico taunted,shaking his head,but he didn't sound angry. Instead,he sounded amused yet like he was joking."It's OK,i just said that Percy and I have the same amount of passion for music,which is a lot by the way."That made me laugh a bit."Then one day,Percy found the camp brochure and we decided to join."He ended his short story,really short story.I nodded and he asked "What about you?Why did you come?"

"Well"I started,"You know the owner of this camp,Zeus Jupiter?"He nodded."Yeah,well...He's my dad,so he kinda forced me to come,saying that i should start something and i didn't want to come alone,so i dragged along Annabeth with me."I finished shrugging.

"Wait,your dad is the owner?"

"Yes,is that a proble-"I was interrupted by a deafening crash like a pot breaking. We turned towards the sound and saw a few boys acting like total doofuses around a broken window.

"Ugh,wait here,i gotta sort that out."I walked towards the boys and saw a familiar blonde boy among them looking like "oh-no-i-just-broke-a-window-what-am-i-gonna-do?"

"Jason?"I tried to get a better look at the boy and it really was him."Jason!"I ran towards him and wrapped him onto a bear-sized hug. Jason was my little brother,though he wasn't very little anymore,he was at least 3 inches taller than me now,i hate you long legs. We were separated when he was just 2 and we got reunited again just last summer,when dad brought him here.

"Tha-a-lia ca-n't bre-a-th,i-i'm suf-fer-ing."He managed to choke out.

"What are you doing here in New York?I thought you were in California studying?And why did you break the window?"I said after i released him,ignoring his 'suffering' and crossed my arms.

"I didn't break the window,Thalia. I just got here before you tackled me into that hug."He said,shocked by my accusation."And it's summer,why would i stay in boring ol' California when i can come to New York."He continued,then grinned his 100 watt smile. How come he hasn't gotten a girlfriend?he's so good-looking,maybe i should ask him.

"Hey,you got a girl yet?"I asked,nudging him in the shoulder. I've been asking him this question every time i see him again whether it was just facetime or actually meeting at a proper place,but he has always said no. I'm actually not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"Actually,"He grinned."I finally have."

"WHAT?You got a girl before telling me?What's her name?Is she pretty?Is she nice?When did you start going out with her?"I bombarded him with questions.

"Yes,Thalia i got a girl without telling you,deal with it."Aw,look at that,Jason being sassy,they grow up so fast.*wipes fake tear*"Anyway,her name is Piper and she's even more beautiful than you."I whacked him in the shoulder for that."Hey,just kidding,but she is very pretty okay?Happy?She's very nice too. Oh,look,here she comes."He said,pointing to a girl,who was walking towards us from behind the cabin. She had brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes,she was wearing green tank top,khaki shorts and boots as though ready to go for a hike through the woods. Yes,she was very pretty,I'll have to admit,and she looked nice enough for my Jason.

"Hey, Jason. Who is she?"Piper said,pointing to me,looking worried. At least she cares about Jason,that's good,i guess.

"Hi,I'm Thalia,Jason's older sister."I said,before things could get complicated.

Piper's worry quickly turned into relief and smiled at me,saying"Hi,I'm Piper,Jason's _girlfriend_."

"I've heard"I grinned at both of them."Jason was just talking about you. You seem better than his description of you."I winked at Jason. He blushed realizing his description of Piper wasn't that good as she really was.

"Was it about the good stuff or bad stuff?"She asked Jason,raising an eyebrow,smirking.

"Good stuff,it was all good stuff."Jason assured her. She laughed and pecked him on the lips. Aw...

"Well,i'll leave you two to sort out this mess and i'll continue being a tour guide for a new camper."I waved goodbye at them and walked back to Nico,before they could say anything else,but found him gone from where i asked him to wait. How fast could a guy get around?Not slow apparently...A few minutes later,i found him at the climbing wall,a few cabins away from where i asked him to wait.

"Hey,i thought you were waiting for me?"I asked from behind him.

He jumped and said"Gods of Olympus,Thalia don't creep up on me like that."startled,holding his heart. **(A/N:Not literally of course.)**

"Gods of Olympus?"I asked,raising an eyebrow.

"Percy and I just got a thing for Greek myths,doesn't matter. What matters is this question,who was that blonde dude you were talking to?"He asked,sounding eager to know and even slightly jealous. Wait why was he jealous?

"He's my smaller brother,Jason,and your 'thing' for Greek myths does matter, 'cause i have that 'thing' too."I smiled.I finally have a buddy other than Annabeth to talk to about Greek stuff.

"He's your brother?You mean brother is Jason Grace?"Nico was a little shocked,and maybe a little relieved,by Jason being my brother,probably because he's blonde and i'm not.

"No,his name is Jamacia Green."I answered,dripping with sarcasm,but Nico just looked confused. Eh,whatever.

"But...He's blonde..."Nico said softly,still confused. Hm,I guess was right. I shrugged and left him to figure it out by himself. We continued our tour,but he wasn't really paying attention so we went looking for Percy,who was taking a walk with Annabeth near the river,(ooh i smell a story coming up)and we brought them to their cabin to get some rest.

* * *

 **A/N:Hello there people of the earth. Another chapter done! :D Feel free to review and give me some ideas or criticize the story.**

 **Replies to the reviews:**

 **greekgeekgirlbro: Thanks. What?Me?Evil?Don't be ridiculous.*acts innocent while planning world war 3 in head* And I'll try to keep the chapters good.**

 **ChocolateAndReading:Thanks,I really do appreciate your compliments on the story. :)**

 **Again, thanks 4 the reviews. Will always get happier every time i see another review.**

 _ **Theseagreenowl**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

 **A/N:Sorry i haven't updated earlier than i usually do...I haven't really got the motivation to write,but here i am,writing another chapter for u people. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good,but well still no motivation,but i can't keep y'all waiting and i'm trying out a new way of writing so yeah...Now on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer:Too lazy to own anything as great as PJO.**

Percy woke up to the sound of people's footsteps and voices. He got up and took in his surroundings,remembering that he was now at a music camp. He noticed Nico,his best friend and cabinmate,sleeping soundly in his own bed,all curled up in his blanket. The sun was already up and people were walking to the dining pavilion in small groups of 2's and 3's.

He got up and evilly grinned. He went to the bathroom and picked up a pail,then filled it with water and creeped up to Nico. He waited 2 seconds to see if Nico was the slightest bit about to wake up before pouring the water down his face.

'Oy! What was that for?!' Nico shouted sitting up in his bed. His hair was sticking out in every direction.

'Tsk,tsk,Nico just woke up and already yelling? LOve the new hairstyle by the way'Percy said,grinning.

'Who doesn't yell when woken up by their "friend" splashing water on them making them all soaked up and their bed all wet!'He yelled again,throwing his hands up.

'Love you too.'Percy grinned at him,going in for a hug but got pushed down to the ground instead.

* * *

They walked to the dining pavilion for breakfast and saw Annabeth and Thalia at a table eating alone. They went over to their table and said a few greetings,('Hello,there Annabeth.' 'Go away.' 'Very nice morning it is indeed.') and went to get breakfast. The breakfast was simply divine,there was literally every type of breakfast you could think of,fried eggs,poached eggs,sunny-side ups,scrambled eggs,other foods that aren't eggs. As Nico and Percy sat down,a guy with blonde hair and electric blue eyes like Thalia's and a girl with brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes.

'Hello,Jason,Piper.'Thalia said,waving at them and gesturing them to come over to the table. Percy and Nico turned around to see their old band mate who moved to California 3 years ago.

'Hey,Thalia,Annabeth. How's breakfast?'Jason said,not noticing the 2 boys staring at him.

'Eh,the usual,nothing new.'Thalia shrugged.

'So he's the Jason.'Nico muttered.

'Jason?'Percy said to himself bewildered at his presence here at camp,a little too loudly.

Jason looked up and his eyes widened at the 2 boys siting at the table.'Percy. Nico. What are you doing here?' He asked as his shocked expression turned into a grin. No one answered him. Nico had a look of thought and Percy just had a look of pure confusion,Thalia and Annabeth just looked at each other and shrugged.

There was silence for awhile,until Thalia broke it.

'Hello?Earth to the 2 males.'She said as she snapped her fingers in front of them.'Do you people know each other or what?'

'Yeah,we know each other. We used to have a band together,but Jason had to move so we broke up the band.' Nico answered.'So,he was the Jason you were talking to yesterday?'he asked,the question directed to Thalia.

'Yes. Yes,he was.'Thalia said calmly.

'So,Jason,our former band mate,who never said anything about a sister,is your brother.'Nico said in deep thought. Thalia raised an eyebrow at Jason,whose smile disappeared.

'Sorry?'Jason said,smiling sheepishly at them.'Though i've never really said anything about my family,so you can't be angry at me for that.' But they continued glaring at him.

'Okay,you people are finally meet your former band mate again,who you haven't seen in who-knows-how-long,and your her angry at him for not telling you he had a sister?Seriously?'Annabeth said bewildered by the 2 boys.'I'm going back to the cabin,join me if you want,Thalia. You're welcome to come too,if you'd like,Piper.'She shook her head and left,leaving the 3 boys staring at her and Thalia smiling at her,thinking: _That's my girl_ and Piper just stood there awkwardly.

'You know she's right,right?'Thalia told them and stood up.'Now,i'll leave and let you people catch up or whatever you boys go,Piper'She said and followed Annabeth to their gave them a little wave before following her.

Percy's lip quirked up a little at Annabeth's actions for no reason in particular. _She's even pretty when she's angry_ ,Percy thought, _But scary at the same time though._ He shuddered at the thought of her angry at him.

'Percy,why are you smiling?'Jason and Nico were staring at him suspiciously.'Nothing.'he replied,waving his hand as though the topic would just blow away.'Sure,lets get to class.'they said,eyes narrowing at him,getting up from their seats.

* * *

 **Nico P.O.V but in third person...oh you know what i mean.**

Jason decided to stay with Percy and Nico,while Piper stayed with Annabeth and Thalia as they were now like best friends and that the rules at camp said that girls and boys are not allowed to share a cabin.

Nico,Jason and Percy reached their first class of the day(singing) and found Thalia,Annabeth and Piper siting together at a table,chatting away like old friends. Nico glanced at them to ask if we shoud sit with them but found Jason already walking off to sit beside his girlfriend. Percy gave him a shrug,saying: _Oh,whatever._ and walked off following Jason. Nico stared at his friends quizzically for a while before joining them with the girls,sitting next to Thalia,it being the last empty seat left at the group of tables.

Just as he sat down,the teacher of the class came in,she had the typical strict teacher expression as though she was born a teacher. She was tall and had her dark hair tied up in a bun. for some reason,Nico had a sudden distaste for her,maybe it was just because of the teacherly look,though she looked like someone familiar he used to know, _hmm,maybe she isn't_ her _,it couldn't be_ her _,_ Nico thought.

'Good morning class, my name is Miss Artemis, I will be your singing teacher for the summer and I expect no joking around.'She said pointedly at the boys. 'Now I would like to give all of you a task. First, divide your selves into groups of six,that will be your temporary band for the rest of the class. Next, I would like all of you to choose a name for your band. Get on with that first then I'll give other instructions.' The teacher,Miss Artemis,said with a strict voice. Everybody started to move around,forming their groups but Nico just sat there staring at her,his eyes widened then grew dark. _Oh no,it is her._ He thought. _Why is she here?_

* * *

 **A/N:Again,I'm so sorry for not updating earlier. I hope y'all will enjoy this chapter. Btw go check out my friend _Iamcrystalclear_ 's story cuz its pretty dang cool. Ideas for the story wil also be welcomed,and i'll give them credit to whoever's idea was that.**

 **Replies 2 da review(s?) of chapter 3:**

 **Theartnerd333: Thanks for the reviews,i really appreciate that you are wiling to help me,so thanks yes i agree too that percabeth is made for each other but this story will be half percabeth and half thalico,so don't worry.**

 **Thanks if you're still reading this and being patient with me. :)**

 **Review and next chapter might come sooner. :)**

 **P.S: Don't mind my smiley faces. I like my smiley faces don't judge. :)**

 _ **Theseagreenowl**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:So,a new chapter. Tada... I know I said that people review I would post earlier and here is a chapter and I only had one review for the last chapter but who cares.I wanted to post a new chapter so here it is. If there's any mistakes in the chapter please forgive me cuz I used my phone for the whole thing and not the laptop as usual. If any of you don't like the way I'm writing please pm me or review and I'll go back to my old style. Enjoy the chapter. :)**

 **Review please even if u hv nothing to say just for this chapter I just wanna know if there's still people reading... I don't care what u do in the reviews,send random emojis,send lyrics anything just make me sure that I still hv people reading...sorry if I sound like I'm desperate for reviews or readers but I'm not I just want to see if you're still reading and being patient with me I'm sorry if the previous chapters weren't good but I hv trouble writing the normal happy stuff. Feel free to call me weird... anyway go on and start reading,I won't waste your time anymore by rambling on.**

 **Disclaimer:Too young to start owning an amazing book series.**

 _Previously_...

'Good morning class, my name is Miss Artemis, I will be your singing teacher for the summer and I expect no joking around.'She said pointedly at the boys. 'Now I would like to give all of you a task. First, divide your selves into groups of six,that will be your temporary band for the rest of the class. Next, I would like all of you to choose a name for your band. Get on with that first then I'll give other instructions.' The teacher,Miss Artemis,said with a strict voice.  
Everybody started to move around,forming their groups but Nico just sat there staring at her,his eyes widened then grew dark. _Oh no,it is her._ He thought. _Why is she here?_

* * *

 _Chapter 5:The Flashback._

'Nico, are you alright you look a little pale, well paler than usual, but are you okay?'Thalia asked Nico, looking concerned.'Do you need to lie down?'Everyone was looking at him wearily as though he might pass out any minute sooner, but he just sat there staring ahead at Miss Artemis,his eyes distant.

But no one knew that he was actually having a flashback about his past.

 _Flashback_

 _'Please don't go,Bianca. I don't want you to go.'A small boy who had dark hair and eyes said to an older girl who had the same features as her brother. He was at the verge of crying as his lower lip quivered and his eyes watered. His mother's arm around his shoulders and was smiling proudly at her daughter._

 _Bianca next down to her brother to look at him in the eyes.'Don't worry Nico, I'll be back before you'll even know it, okay. Oh,please don't cry,if you cry I might cry.'Bianca said laughing a little,wiping a tear from her brother's cheek, tears forming in her own eyes. Nico nodded slightly not trusting his voice to say yes._

 _'Come on girl. We don't have all day. The academy of arts and skill for girls can't wait for this. Let's go.' Said a tall,strict looking woman who's black hair was in a bun at the door frame behind Bianca,her face expressionless._

 _'Yes miss artemis. I'll be right there.'Bianca said as she stood up,wiping away her own tears. Then the woman turned around and walked towards her car._  
 _'Take care of yourselves for me and stay safe please.' Bianca said. Then hugged both her mother and brother.'I love you both.'She whispered. Nico was full on sobbing now and couldn't let go of his sister, he was whispering to her to not go,although he knew that there was no chance she was going to turn down the offer to go to such a great school now,even as a 6 year old he knew that her offer was a once in a life time opportunity . Sooner or later,he let go of her and said goodbye quietly. Bianca hugged her mother one more time,mixed reassuringly,lifted up her suitcase and trotted over to the car. Miss Artemis got into the drivers seat as soon as Bianca sat down and drove off to the school in New Jersey._

The next morning.

 _'Nico, would u mind going to take the papers from the door please?' His mother said. Nico hadn't slept a wink last night because he kept thinking about his sister and how she was only coming back in 3 years. He grudgingly slid off his seat and went to get the papers. He picked up the papers and decided to look through the pictures to try and get his mind off his sister._  
 _In the front page had a picture of a car crash and one of the victims looked relatively similar with Bianca, so he asked his mother who was that in the picture._  
 _His mother's eyes widened when she saw the picture and quickly read the front page._  
 _'What is it mommy? Who was it? Why are you turning paler?' Nico asked his mother as she turned paler and paler as she went through the article._  
 _'Oh darling.'She said,as she threw herself onto him as she wept on his tiny shoulders,and him standing there confused,comforting his mother. His mother was distant for the rest of the day and wouldn't even tell Nico what happened as it would crush him if he knew about his sister's condition and it was not since that day with the news paper,Nico's mother had never been the same._

 _3 months later,Nico found his mother lying not moving on the floor of their small apartment bathroom a pool of blood around her,arms full of deep cuts,a razor just a few feet away from her hand, her faces wet in tears._

 _Nico ran to her side and try to wake her up,not understanding what has happened to his mother as he was only 6 at the time.'Mommy! Mommy! What happened! Please wake up! Wake up!'he said,tears rolling down his cheeks as he tried shaking her awake but it was already too late. Nico soon gave up and ran next door to ask the neighbours for help._  
 _Once nico's neighbour heard of what happened,they immediately called for an ambulance to come._  
 _'Is mommy okay?' Nico asked one of the female doctors who was taking notes innocently. 'Oh my boy,what's your name?''Nico, Nico di Angelo.' The doctor's eyes widened at the familiar last name and said stiffly 'I'm sorry my dear but your mother is in a better place now.' 'What does that mean?' 'Your mother is in a place far away called heaven. Your mother loves you very much.' 'But she's right there on the bed.'_  
 _Heaven, he's heard that word before. Suddenly, realisation dawned on him.'You mean mommy's' he chocked.'dead?' 'I'm so sorry, Nico. I'm sure she loved you very much and still does.' The doctor's said and bent down to hug him. Nico kept on crying as the doctor comforted him. When he finally had no more tears to shed,the doctor asked if he had other relatives to go live with. Nico immediately thought of his sister and brightened a little but remembered that she was all the way in New Jersey. 'My sister,Bianca di Angelo. I could go live with her but she's in a special school far far away in New Jersey.' He answered,sad that he now had no where to go. 'Well then why don't u tell me the name of the school and we'll give them a call.' She said trying to cheer the little boy up. He poused and said 'but Ive forgotten what school it is.' The doctor smiled and said 'you said the school was in New Jersey right?' Nico nodded but didn't know how the location could help then find out what the school was called. The doctor pulled out her smartphone and typed out something then said 'Did your sister go to the academy of arts and skill for girls?' Nico brightened at the familiar name and nodded quickly. 'Why don't we give them a call.' 'Can I call them please?' Nico asked. The doctor nodded and handed him her smartphone that already had the number copied down._

 _'Hello,Miss Artemis,principal of the academy of arts and skill for girls speaking. How may u help you?' A female voice said._

 _'Hello. Can I speak to my sister Bianca di Angelo please?' Nico said happily._

 _'Bianca di Angelo?' The voice said as if confused._

 _'Yes,my sister,Bianca di Angelo.' Nico said getting impatient. All he wanted to do was talk to his sister was that too hard to ask for?_

 _'I'm sorry but the only Bianca di Angelo I know was killed in a car crash 3 months ago.' Miss Artemis said._

 _Bianca di Angelo...killed...car crash...3 months...Nico couldn't breath. His sister,smart enough to get into a school in New Jersey,killed in a car crash. Miss Artemis...principal...'yes miss artemis' his sister said...Miss Artemis was alive,and she was the driver,the one who was responsible for the crash... Nico couldn't handle it anymore,he was getting dizzy,both death's of his beloved family,all crashing into him in one day,spots started forming in his eyes and he was falling,the last thing he heard was someone calling out his name not having a clue who it was then everything turned black._

 _Flashback end._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Hello there people, i am finally back,well sort of... Anyway, i have an apology to make,well i actually have 2 but it sounded more formal-ish like that...Anyway,**

 **1st apology:This is to da readers, in like 2 days, school starts...*sobs* so i will be relatively busy and will probably take 5ever to update so please stick with me till da end. That was sappy... meh whatever. I will hopefully finish the whole story so bear with me. I'm sorry if i update in like a month or 3 so...yeah...**

 **2nd apology: This is 2 theartnerd333: yeah well this is about your review and my reply...yeah...it kinda had nothing to do with each other...so sorry abt that...anyway, i kinda saw the support part and like uhhh i have no idea what im saying but here's a proper reply: thanks 4 offering the support and sorry but honstly,i dont know what beta-reading is...so...**

 **Okay so the apologies are done. Now onto the replies to reviews.**

 **greekgeekgirlbro: sorry for the feels ride but well a story is boring without fells so...sorry...*looks down in shame***

 **randomer11:I'm sorryy please don't start crying :( but again sorry i like my stories with feels and plot twists...it makes them better... and thx 4 the suggestion *grins evilly*i might just use that but well no spoilers *grins evilly again*and i'm glad u loved it.** **Here's your update.**

 **Now onto the story. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Nico P.O.V

'I hope you will consider the offer, Miss Grace.' Nico heard a vague female voice said.  
'Yes, of course. Miss Artemis.' Another younger female voice said.  
'Alright then.'The first voice said. Then he heard the slight 'Clop' of high heeled shoes slowly getting softer and the sound of a door closing.  
Nico groaned. He opened his eyes and tried to sit up but the headache he had just got even more pain.  
Thalia immediately ran over to nico's side as he hissed at the pain.  
'Are you alright?' She asked him,slightly pushing him back down. 'Don't try to sit up. It won't make your headache go away y'know.'  
'Since when did you know how to be a doctor.' Nico asked playfully, smirking and raising an eyebrow.  
'Oh shut up.' She said,rolling her eyes,leaning back into her seat,but smiling just slightly. 'Anyway,what happened to you back there? Your eyes were all distant and you weren't responding to us. And all of a sudden u fall out of your chair shaking like mad and tears streaming down your face.' She said waving her arms around as Thalia said that. Then raised an eyebrow at Nico.  
All the memories of the flashback immediately rushed through his brain just as Thalia finished and his hand went to his forehead straight away,hissing at the pain,making Thalia rush towards him again. 'Nico! Are you okay?'  
'Mhm yeah it's nothing.'Nico answered.  
'Oh don't talk shit to me. Even a 2 year old could understand that your not okay.'  
'Then why did u even ask if you already knew?'  
'Oh shut up.' Thalia responded whacking him lightly on the shoulder.  
'Hey what kind of doctor are you,whacking the patient.' Nico said,grinning,making Thalia whack him again.  
'Ow! Ow, okay, I was just kidding. You're a great doctor.'He said,trying to block Thalia's whacks but was still grinning.  
'For your information,I am not a doctor, but its good to know that you think I can be a great doctor.' She said smugly while sitting back down like a sophisticated lady which absolutely did not match her goth emo style at all,making Nico crack up.  
When he stopped laughing,he slowly became quiet and sad again as he remembered why he was here in the camp.  
Thalia noticed his sudden change of expression but understood the reason why already. 'Do you wanna talk about it?' She asked carefully,scared of saying something wrong.  
Nico shook his head,still staring down at his hands.  
'Okay,do you want me to do something for you?'Thalia asked Nico, looking concerned.  
Nico nodded but said nothing.  
Suddenly,Thalia stood up and held out her hand to Nico. Nico looked up at her,then looked at her hand and looked up at her again,not understanding what she was trying to do. Instead of giving an explanation to Nico as expected, Thalia started singing.

{Thalia- **bold** ,Nico- _italics_ ,both- ** _bold+italics_** ,commentary-normal}

 **Take my hand,** **take a breath**

 **Pull me close and take one step**  
 **Keep your eyes locked on mine**  
 **And let the music be your guide**

Nico stared at her for a while before obeying and taking her hand. Thalia slowly helped Nico get out of bed then together,they started dancing slowly. After being lightened up by Thalia,Nico started singing with her.

 _Won't you promise me?_  
 **(Now won't you promise me,**  
 **That you'll never forget)**  
 _We'll keep dancing_  
 **(To keep dancing)**  
 _ **Wherever we go next**_

 _ **It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding**_  
 _ **Someone like you**_  
 _ **It's one in a million, the chances of feeling**_  
 _ **The way we do**_

 _ **And with every step together**_  
 _ **We just keep on getting better**_  
 _ **So can I have this dance?**_  
 _ **(Can I have this dance?)**_  
 _ **Can I have this dance?**_

 _Take my hand, I'll take the lead_  
 _And every turn will be safe with me_  
 _Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_  
 _You know I'll catch you through it all_

 _And you can't keep us apart_  
 **Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)**  
 **'Cause my heart is wherever you are**

 _ **It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding**_  
 _ **Someone like you**_  
 _ **It's one in a million, the chances of feeling**_  
 _ **The way we do**_

 _ **And with every step together**_  
 _ **We just keep on getting better**_  
 **So can I have this dance?**  
 _(Can I have this dance?)_  
 **Can I have this dance?**

 **Oh, no mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide**  
 **'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop**  
 **Let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for**  
 **You know I believe that we were meant to be! Oh!**

 _ **It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding**_  
 _ **Someone like you**_  
 _ **It's one in a million, the chances of feeling**_  
 _ **The way we do**_

 _ **And with every step together**_  
 _ **We just keep on getting better**_  
 _So can I have this dance?_  
 **(Can I have this dance?)**  
 _ **Can I have this dance?**_  
 _ **Can I have this dance?**_  
 _ **Can I have this dance?**_

 **Can I Have This Dance by HSM3 (Disclaimer: song owned by Disney not me.)**

All Nico could see were her amazing electric blue eyes staring back into his shattered black ones as they panted from all the dancing around the infirmary. Sooner or later,Thalia cleared her throat and led them back to Nico's infirmary bed.

'Wow.' Was all Nico could say. Her voice,he thought,was like angels singing. _Okay,that was sappy._ Nico thoughtalthough he didn't care one bit because it was true.  
Thalia quirked an eyebrow up and ask if that meant to be good or bad.  
'It was meant to be good,it was good. Like angels singing.' Nico reassured her. She raised the other eyebrow now and said 'Now your just getting sappy.' but smiled as she said so.  
'Hey, I can be sappy whenever I want to 'kay.' Nico said,giving Thalia the hand sassily.  
'Whatever you say,Mr sassy-pants.' Thalia said grinning,making Nico grin back at her.

'Anyway, who was talking to you just now?' Nico asked. 'You know the one who went out just before I tried to get up?'

'Oh,that was just Miss Artemis.' Thalia answered,waving her hand as if saying 'no big deal'.  
Nico scowled at the name. _How many more people do you want to take away from me?_ he thought.  
'What? Is there something wrong?' Thalia asked noticing his scowl.  
 _What's not wrong when Miss Artemis is involved._  
'I suppose she asked you to join her school?' Nico asked,glaring at the bedside table and ignoring Thalia's question. 'Yeah,but how'd you know what she asked?' Thalia asked,confused. Nico didn't answer her. 'Look,if the problem is about me going to the school and leaving camp then for your information,i said no to the offer okay?' Thalia said, a little fed up with Nico. Hearing that,Nico felt slightly relieved but tried not to show it. 'That's not the problem.' He muttered,trying not to let Thalia hear it. But unfortunately, Thalia heard him and asked 'And what is?' Nico still didn't answer.

Fed up with Nico being so ignorant, Thalia stood up and stormed out of the infirmary,leaving Nico to regret ignoring her and not just telling her. _Come back please, i need you here with me._ He said quietly,hoping Thalia could hear him. When she didn't come back into the infirmary, Nico put his head in his hands and thought _Why do i keep messing up?_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello people of le earth. I come in peace. so don't start trying to kill me because I haven't updated in 5ever...I've noticed that the previous chapters aren't that all good so I would really appreciate it if any of you would like to give me suggestions for the story. I've also been considering a percabeth version of this story after I'm done with this one, by percabeth version I mean like in percy's and Annabeth's P. the whole way though and like their thoughts and views through their part of the story. please leave your thoughts about it in the review part or pm me if you have anything you would like to say.**

 **Replies:**

 **Delete the account 333: 2 words:calm down. Yes I know that it seems evil (not really) but what you actually said helped me with the story, so I thank you.**

 **Guest:sorry but I really don't like that type of swearing so just please don't.**

 **CBRK: thanks,I really appreciate it. Seen that its also from another writer that probably has more experience and skill than me, I really appreciate what you said.**

* * *

Thalia P.O.V  
It's been about a week since Thalia started avoiding Nico. Sometimes she even considers the option of forgiving him,but before she makes her decision official, a distraction always comes to,well,distract her. For the first 3 days, Nico had been trying to apologise to her but she would just walk faster or start a convocation with the campers she knew from the previous summers, in classes she would quickly partner up with someone before he could ask to be partnered with her. But after those 3 days Nico understood that she didn't want to talk to him and gave up.

Thalia sometimes missed his constant tries to apologise...they were actually quite amusing to watch, Nico running through crowds to get to her but accidently running into a pillar instead, him trying to apologise by yelling and standing on the bench from across the mess hall at meal times but falling of the bench halfway...honestly,those times were actually more hilarious than embarrassing. Watching Nico flapping his arms around like a retarded bird trying to keep his balance on the bench but failing and landing with an 'oomph' or a 'Dam that was pain' onto the floor. Thalia could replay those part over and over again without getting tired of them.  
'Earth to Thalia! Hello! Pinecone face! Goth gi-' Annabeth said waving her hand in front of Thalia's face,breaking her out of her thoughts. 'Yes, I totally agree.' She said coming out of daze and straitened up. 'U agree that?' Annabeth raised her eyebrow at Thalia,and the said girl's cheeks reddened. 'Er,I agree that we should have deep fried prawns as a dish for lunch?' Annabeth raised her other eyebrow. _Thanks annie,be all serious now and dont help me out,you could hv at least smiled or something._ Piper,who was sitting opposite Thalia,snickered ,making Thalia realise she was there. 'Oh! Piper! You're here! When did you come? Oh is that a new necklace?' Thalia said trying to make the attention to Piper. 'Piper finally cracked and burst out laughing, making Thalia's cheeks redden more. 'Come on Thalia. We all know you didn't hear a thing we were talking about. You were obviously daydreaming or something.' Annabeth said, trying to suppress a laugh. 'Who? Me? Daydreaming? How dare you accuse me of such a thing?' Thalia said dramatically, but grinning herself. People were to starting to stare at them because they were laughing so loudly.  
'Oh,o-okay. Let's stop. People are staring. Oh-okay. Stop.' Piper said sobering up.  
 _Heh first to start,first to stop I guess._  
'Ok. So...who were you daydreaming about?' Piper asked wriggling her eyebrows at me. _Congratulations miss McLean. You just got smacked at the back of your head by yours truly,Miss Thalia grace_.

'Ow! Well im sorry ma'am, but geez do you have to hit so hard?' Piper asked,rubbing the back of her head.'Thalia.' Annabeth warned. 'Sorry mom.' Thalia held up her hands in defeat,making annabeth glare at her.

 _Oh the wonderful sight of her oh-so wonderful and beuatiful glare._

Thalia smiled innocently at Annabeth,making the said blonde roll her eyes. 'Anyway,really though thals,who were your thinking of?' Annabeth raised her eyebrows suggestively with an evil-ish smile playing on her lips. Piper rested her head on her palm and they both stared and Thalia intently, daring her to blurt out the answer. 'Oh fine,' Thalia sighed giving in. 'IwasthinkingofNico.' She said quickly,apparently still not giving in. Piper sat up straight and smile gone,clearly not happy with Thalia for getting her hopes up. 'Come on thals,stop getting our hopes up and just tell us.' Annabeth said ,not happy with her too. 'Oh fine.' She said. The other two narrowed their eyes not trusting Thalia would change her ways that fast. 'Fine then. Dont trust me,no answer.' Thalia said like it was the simplest thing in the world. Piper immediately perked up but Annabeth still had her eyes narrowed. Thalia narrowed her eyes playfully back at Annabeth and said 'Well,seen as miss chase here still doesn't believe me,I'll just tell Piper.'

'Alright then, Piper you better tell me what she told you later.'

'Excuse me,but I am no messenger. Want to know then hear it yourself!'

'Fine then!'

'Good!'

'Excellent!'

'Wonderful!'

'Great!'

After a few seconds of the tension between the 3 girls, Thalia with her eyes still narrowed at Annabeth, Annabeth's arms crossed across her chest,eyes narrowed at Piper, Piper doing the same but at Annabeth, they suddenly burst out laughing. There you go,that is solid proof that best friends will never stay mad at each other for some stupid reason.

'But seriously though,you can't keep such info from us for long you know.' Piper said.

Thalia pouted and looked down at her shoes like a 5 year old before properly giving in. 'I was thinking of Nico.' She sighed. Piper squealed like the little aphrodite girl she is and Annabeth grinned at her best friend. 'I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!' Piper squealed.  
'Ok girl,calm down. I get it,you knew it.' Thalia said,wide eyed at her for her sudden outburst and trying to keep her in her seat. 'I knew you couldn't stay mad at him for long. Ha!' Piper said,pointing to no one in particular but sitting back down in her seat.  
'So,my dear pinecone face, why have you suddenly taken interest in that one boy.' Annabeth said trying to sound posh and resting her elbows on the table in a businesslike way.  
Thalia glared at the nickname. 'Don't call me that.'  
'Oh please don't avoid the question my dear pinecone face.' Annabeth grinned at her.  
'I wasn't avoiding the questi-'  
'Still avoiding.' Piper sing-songed.  
'As I was saying before I was interrupted,' Thalia glared half-heartedly at Piper.'I wasn't avoiding the question and I wasn't taking interest in him,' Piper choked on her own saliva at that. 'I just thought that maybe I should forgive him?' She said the last few words an octave higher.

'Of course you should forgive him!' Annabeth and Piper burst out in unison.  
'Have you seen his face when you avoid him?'  
'Do you know what Percy says about him when we talk?'  
'Okay, 2 things.' Thalia held up her hands as though trying to block out their bombard of remarks. '1,calm down, it's not like the world's ending just because I thought of forgiving him. And 2 no piper, I have not seen his face when i avoid him.'  
'But why?!'Piper practically yelled.  
'Because I've been avoiding him.' Thalia held her hand to her left ear where piper had yelled into. 'And 3 since when have you been talking to percy?'  
'That was 3, not 2.' Annabeth said.  
'When did I say 2?' Thalia asked innocently, making Annabeth roll her eyes. 'And look who's avoiding questions now?' She raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

'Oh well,I do learn from the best.' She told Thalia in fake admiration.  
'Yes, I must say that I am quite great.' Thalia touched her chest looking into the sky as though thinking of all the great things she was.  
'Oh yes, yes. Very great if I do say so myself. But you know what else if great? The fact that you want to forgive your one and only Nico.' Piper joined in.  
'Ah, yes. Quite great,yes.' Annabeth agreed.  
Thalia glared at them and said 'You people are mean.'  
'We try.' Piper said,nodding.  
'And he isn't mine...and I never said that I wanted to forgive him,I just said I thought of it...' Thalia mumbled,looking the ground.  
'Yes you've thought about it, but that doesn't mean that you most certainly won't forgive him.' Annabeth pointed out.  
'I also never said I most certainly won't forgive him...' She mumbled again.  
'Then forgive him!' Piper shouted, earning them a few stares and a whack on the arm by Thalia.  
'Shush, you nutjob.' Thalia scolded a little too harshly. Piper shrunk away and kept quiet,looking ashamed.  
'Oh my gods,I am so sorry,Piper. I just didn't-I mean-I-I-sorry...' Thalia apologised when she realised how harsh she had scolded her,then looked down at her shoes in shame. Piper looked up with a small smile and reached out and took Thalia's hand. 'Don't worry,Thals,I forgive you.'She said. Thalia looked up with wide eyes then grinned to see Piper smiling at her.

* * *

Thalia kept twisting and turning in her bed that night. It wasn't because her bed wasn't comfortable in the bed, heck she's slept in this bed since the camp was open, it'll be a miracle if she still slept in this bed even when it's uncomfortable. And this Grace takes her beds and sleep very seriously. Her constant fails to sleep was because she had so many things on her mind she couldn't even relax. Finally, after accidentally hitting her hand on the bedside table, she got up and decided to go for a walk around the camp. Yes it was dark and quiet and creepy,but she actually enjoyed the quietness. Thalia always loved the moon. The way it shines on everything in the dark, the way it maked nature look even more unique than it already was,not even really having a proper reason to exist and yet it did and it was enough for Thalia.

After an hour or so of walking around camp admiring the beauty of the moonlight on the buildings,she found herself wandering around the forest that surrounded half the camp. The trees were tall and bushy and may be creepy for some but you could clearly see the sky above full of constellations like Orion,Scorpio, the southern cross, perseus and so on,with the big round,full moon hanging above which was always a plus. She was so carried away by the beauty she didn't realise that a certain black eyed boy was following her silently through the woods.

* * *

 **A/N:sorry if piper seemed really annoying and if this chapter was boring and a waste of time...well my brain is just as boring so yea...**

 **Hope you liked the chapter! Review what you think of it!**

 _ **Theseagreenowl**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n:Urm hey...I'm not sure if I should start this with a a big apology about being so late or be embbarassed cuz it's so late. But either way it's late and I'm truly sorry. I just had my exams and then there's another exam like 2 weeks after this week. I'm literally dying inside cuz of how much studying I need to do and how much I haven't done at all. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Of teres any errors I'm sorry cuz It's really late here where I'm currently doing this and I'm tired and blur am im just a total mess. Sorry for the lateness. I'll try to update sooner. Enjoy :).**

* * *

 **Nico P.O.V**

 _Ow,_ was the first thought that came to Nico's mind when he fell of the mess hall bench trying to apologize to thalia for the umpteenth time his week. Clearly not one of his best ideas. _Why did I even do that?_ Was his second.

Good question.  
Everyone in the hall was either laughing or snickering at him,pretty much the same thing. Heck even his own friends were laughing their butts off.  
Aren't they just great friends.  
The only ones who weren't were Thalia, looking rather embarassed or maybe she was trying to keep herself from bursting out laughing,her friends, glaring at him, the teachers, all looking rather amused than angry, and a wavy brown haired girl, looking pitifully at his direction as he got up from the ground, dusting off the dirt from his pants.  
He shot her a thankful look for not laughing and ran after Thalia who left the scene a few moments ago.

Eventually, Nico saw Thalia inside her cabin with her other cabin mates through the window, laughing the shit out of herself. He even caught the words "standing on the chair like that" and "think I could forgive him by doing that" she said to her mates,in between breaths and laughs.  
Nico, feeling hurt and embbarassed, fled from behind her cabin and ran back to his own cabin that was all the way at the other end from the mess hall.  
By the time he reached the cabin porch he couldn't take it anymore, it was too much. He didn't know why but hearing Thalia, the girl who he seemed to click from the second they met, saying such heart wrenching words, it was just too much for the poor boy to handle.  
Nico slided down the cabin door, feeling too empty and hollow for tears to form in his eyes. He stared at the ground thinking of the times he and Thalia had shared. Not realising that the brown haired girl from the mess hall was approaching him calmly.  
Nico didn't jump as the girl rested her hand on his arm, as though saying that _it'll all be alright_. He even rested his head on her shoulder thinking it was Percy that had came to comfort him.  
He jerked back up to look at who it was when he realised the shoulder he rested on was much skinnier than Percy's and that the shirt didn't smell like cologne and the ocean but smelled like lavenders instead.  
'What? Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else.' Nico said hastilly trying to compose himself when he saw who it was.  
'It's alright. But more importantly are you alright? I saw you stumbling past the mess hall just now.' She said concerned. 'You seemed pretty upset.'  
'It was nothing.' Nico answered, not trusting her enough to tell her the problem. Heck he didn't even know her name. 'What's your name by the way?'  
'It's Bella Ashlyn. And you can't keep it all from me,you know I'll find out eventually.' Bella replied. 'You know how fast gossip spreads here.'  
'Yeah.' Nico laughed. An awkward silence filled the air.  
'Well it seems you've cheered up. Mission accomplished. Now I'll be off.' Bella said standing up after a few moments. 'See ya later.' And she was off before Nico could even say his thanks.

* * *

'I would like all of you to work in pairs please. Further instructions will be given once this is done.' Miss Artemis said in Nico's singing class.

 _Gods how much he hated her._

Thalia,he knew would want to pair with Annabeth, and Jason would pair with Piper, so maybe he could partner up with Percy.

'Yeah sure.' He saw Percy say to Grover Underwood, a boy who Percy met at dance class. He was having trouble with dancing as he couldn't get the position of his legs right so their instructor asked Percy,who was fairly good at dancing,to help him out.

'Thanks man. I was pretty sure I would be the one who was left out if you didn't agree to partner.' Grover replied.

 _Oh. Oh... they were going to be partners._

'Hey, do you mind if I could partner up with you?' A familiar voice said. He turned around only to meet Bella. Relief and happiness spread through him at the sight of her.  
'Of course!' He exclaimed a little too enthusiastically.  
'Woah there hold your horses. I know I'm amazing you don't have to get to happy about that.' She said.  
'What?' Nico was totally confused now. Was this really the girl that had helped him feel better earlier that day?

Seeing his confusion in his eyes, Bella immediately cut the act and said 'Woah just kidding.' Once again relief spread though him.  
'Now. Has everyone gotten a partner?' Miss Artemis asked. A few yups and yes were said. 'Alright now I'd like all of you to perform a song that you either are covering or was written yourselves. I will give all of you 5 minutes to prepare and then the performances shall begin. The best performance will earn a prize from me. Your time starts now.'  
'So what'chu wanna sing?' Nico asked Bella.  
She thought about it for a few seconds before saying 'let's do a mashup.'  
A mashup? Nico has never in his sixteen years of life done a mashup.  
'You're not joking are you?' He asked when he saw how serious she was when she suggested doing a mashup.  
'Nope.' She said grinning at Nico. Who was looking like she just suggested that they go burst into an old folks home to terrorise them. 'Come on it'll be fun. And we'll be the best performance since it'll be different from the others. I really wanna win.'  
'But I don't know how to do a mashup.' Nico protested.  
'Come on I'll teach you. I've done one before so don't worry I got it all covered. You just have to sing when you needa sing.' Bella encouraged. 'It'll be awesome.'  
'Alright then but if I make a fool out of myself up there I'm blaming you.' Nico said still doubtful. Bella grinned at took out a notebook from her bag.  
'Now here I have a mashup of Ke$ha's Timber and One Republic's Counting Stars. I'll sing Timber and you'll sing Counting Stars. It'll go great don't worry.'  
-~-~time break~-~-  
'Thank you Frank and Hazel for that wonderful performance. Now I'd like Bella Ashlyn and her partner to perform.' They walked through the crowd of campers and went on stage.  
'Hey peeps. I'm Bella and this is Nico.' Bella introduced. 'We'll be doing a mashup of Ke$ha's Timber and One Republic's Counting Stars for you guys. Hope you like it.'  
Nico ignored the snickers when Bella said his name and picked up the guitar to get ready, Bella on the keyboard. She gave Nico a reassuring look and started playing.

( _Italics_ -Nico, **bold** -Bella, normal-both)

 _Lately I been, I been losing sleep_  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_  
 _And baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_  
 _Said no more counting dollars_  
 _We'll be counting stars_  
 _Yeah, we'll be counting stars_

Woooo oooh,woo ooh  
Woo ooh ooh,woo ooh ooh  
Woo ooh ooh ooh,woo ooh ooh ooh ooh

 _I see this life_  
 _Like a swinging vine_  
 _Swing my heart across the line_  
 _In my face is flashing signs_  
 _Seek it out and ye shall find_

 _Old, but I'm not that old_  
 _Young, but I'm not that bold_  
 _I don't think the world is sold_  
 _I'm just doing what we're told_

 _And I feel something so right_  
 _By doing the wrong thing_  
 _And I feel something so wrong_  
 _By doing the right thing_

 **It's going down, I'm yelling timber**  
 **You better move, you better dance**  
 **Let's make a night, you won't remember**  
 **I'll be the one, you won't forget**

 _Hey lately I been, I been losing sleep_ **(Woooo oooh,woo ooh)**  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_ **(Woo ooh ooh,woo ooh ooh)**  
 _But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_ **(Woo ooh ooh ooh)**  
 _Said no more counting dollars_ **(woo ooh ooh ooh ooh)**  
 _We'll be counting stars_

 **Woooo oooh,woo ooh**

 _I feel the love_  
 _And I feel it burn_  
 _Down this river every turn_  
 _Hope is a four letter word_  
 _Make that money_  
 _Watch it burn_

 _Old, but I'm not that old_  
 _Young, but I'm not that bold_  
 _I don't think the world is sold_  
 _I'm just doing what we're told_

 _And I feel something so right_  
 _By doing the wrong thing_  
 _And I feel something so wrong_  
 _By doing the right thing_

 **It's going down, I'm yelling timber**  
 **You better move, you better dance**  
 **Let's make a night, you won't remember**  
 **I'll be the one, you won't forget**

 _Hey lately I been, I been losing sleep_ **(Woooo oooh,woo ooh)**  
 _Dreaming about the things that we could be_ **(Woo ooh ooh,woo ooh ooh)**  
 _But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard_ **(Woo ooh ooh ooh)**  
 _Said no more counting dollars_ **(woo ooh ooh ooh ooh)**  
 _We'll be counting stars_

Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I learned  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I learned  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I learned  
Take that money  
Watch it burn

Everything that kills me

It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night, we won't remember  
I'll be the one, you won't forget

Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars

 **Woooo oooh,woo ooh** _(Lately I been, I been losing sleep)_  
 **Woo ooh ooh,woo ooh ooh** _(Dreaming about the things that we could be)_  
 **Woo ooh ooh ooh** _(But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard)_  
 **Woo ooh ooh ooh ooh** _(Said no more counting dollars)_  
 **We'll be counting stars**

 **Woooo oooh,woo ooh**  
 **Woo ooh ooh,woo ooh ooh**

 _We'll be, we'll be counting stars_

 **{Disclaimer: Mashup by Sam Tsui. Not mine. But go check him out. He's awesome.}**

The crowd was going wild. Even Miss Artemis was smiling and clapping and that women never smiles. Nico couldn't stop grinning. Never in his sixteen years of life had he done a mashup. And never in his sixteen years of life has he had that much fun performing. Bella crushed him into a bear hug. And yet Nico still couldn't stop grinning. All his friends were running into the stage, hugging him and giving him pats on the back. He looked through the crowed and saw a familiar face smiling at him.  
 _Thalia._

* * *

'Told you we'll win.' Bella said smugly as they sat side by side next to the lake, enjoying the Belgium chocolate that Miss Artemis gave them as their prize for winning. 'Victory does taste sweet. Literally.' Nico told her. 'Gods I would kill to get another box of these.'  
'I know right.' She answered looking mournfully at the soon to be empty box of chocolates.  
 _I guess even evil murderers can give good prizes._  
The view across the lake was just amazing. You could see the reflection of the clouds and blue sky above. Near the edge of the lake were the woods,full of magical wonders waiting to be found. Their hands brushed as they reached for the last piece at the same time. They locked eyes for a second before Bella looked away blushing. Nico realised what she was thinking and blushed too.  
'You can have it.' Nico said being the gentleman he is.  
'No. No,it's alright. You can have it. You deserve it anyway. You sang most of the song.' Bella protested.  
'Well yea but you deserve it more since you were the one to suggest doing a mashup and was the one who actually wrote the song. And being the gentleman I am, it is a gentleman's responsibility to ensure that ladies are always respected.' Nico said doing a little bow to Bella. She giggled and said 'Why don't we just share it. I know you want it too.' She broke the piece perfectly in half and gave one of them to took the piece and said 'To mashups.' Holding up the piece. Bella grinned, held up her own and repeated his words.

Suddenly Bella was conscious of the time and said 'Wait don't you have classes to get to?' Having more spare time than Nico.  
Nico said some things that shouldn't have been said. And with a quick goodbye he rushed of to his own class. Leaving Bella sitting there staring at the brown haired boy with admiration and adoration, but also sadness in her eyes as she knew that she could never have him.

* * *

 **Replies to review:**

 **DauntlessDemigod: sorry but I can't do solangelo...I. might try to make temporary like friends or something like that but this is a thalico fic sorry to dissapoint.**

 **Wow..that is way more words than I thought I'd do...and I didn't even write till where I wanted to. Hope you guys enjoyed it.:) Please review what you think about it and I might update faster next time.**

 ** _Theseagreenowl_ **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey... I honestly don't have much to say because well im not as late as the last one and I don't have any reviews to reply. *sniff* Jk. But a few reviews won't hurt ya know. Just wanna know if anyone is still reading. I feel like I'm talking to a wall... well technically I'm typing... but you get what I mean. Anyway I hope you like the chapter. And I hope you review what you think about it. :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9**_

 **Nico P.O.V**  
That night, Nico couldn't fall asleep, having the sudden determination to make Thalia forgive him as soon as possible. So he did the normal thing he usually did when that happened, he went for a walk.  
One of the perks of having a big camp was that you could wander around the whole night and still be at the same spot,no kidnappings, no sudden robberies,only the slight chance of getting lost, but it was always easy to find your way back seen as you could see the big house everywhere you went at camp.  
Nico let his thoughts wander off as he himself wander off into the camp woods. He stopped when he heard the sound of foot steps and decided to follow it. As he got closer and closer he could make out a vague figure. A very familiar figure.  
 _Thalia_.  
Nico watched as she walked around stroking the trees,humming to herself. He had a silent debate with himself whether to go apologise there and then, but didn't get the chance to finish debating when he saw Thalia turn in his direction. Instinctively, Nico started running away. Away from Thalia. Away from his problems. Again.  
He soon found himself at a small lake. Standing by the lake brought back memories of him and Percy throwing pebbles into the lake, competing to see who could get the most bounces in one shot. Nico picked up a pebble and tossed it to the lake.  
3 bounces.  
Not bad, seen as Nico hadn't done that for a very long time now. He tossed another one.  
2 bounces.  
And he tossed another.  
2 bounces again.  
"It's all in the wrist you know." A female voice said behind him.  
Nico jumped and turned around,finding a familiar figure leaning against the tree.  
"Thalia." He whispered. She smiled at him.  
"Hey." She walked towards him.  
"Hey. What are you doing here?"  
Thalia shrugged. "Couldn't sleep." She plopped down next to his feet looking across the lake. "Plus I saw you running away... thought I might follow you and see what's up." Even though her words were light and happy, the strain in her voice and the slight tense in her movements said otherwise. Nico didn't know what to say so he sat down and looked across the lake.  
"Sorry I didn't tell you about the thing...It's just a hard topic to talk about..." Nico apologised after a few moments of silence.  
He felt Thalia relax next to him. "It's alright,Nico. Sorry I stormed out like that." "It's fine."  
An awkward silence filled the air.  
Thalia. What a nice,unique name. Nico had never heard of the name before this summer. If someone went back in time and told 13 year old Nico someone named Thalia would become his new best friend, the 13 year old Nico would just stare at the person for a whole minute before laughing like it was the most ridiculous thing. But little did 13 year old Nico know that not only would she be his new best friend but he and she would instantly become best friends without even getting to know each other much.  
Then it finally dawned on him. He and Thalia had never properly got to know each other. "You know we've never really gotten to know each other that much."  
"Yeah. So?"  
"I mean like I don't even know what's your favourite colour or when's your birthday or your favourite band and we've already got this... problem..."  
Thalia was quiet for a while. "Good point." She nodded then turned towards him and put out her hand. "Hi my name is Thalia Grace. My favourite colours are silver and black. My favourite band is green day and my birthday is on the 22nd of December."  
Nico grinned. "Hi my name is Nico di Angelo. My favourite colour is black. My favourite band is my chemical romance and my birthday is on the 28th of January." Nico said shaking Thalia's hand. "Oh great, you're older than me. I feel small now." Thalia said somewhat sadly. "Come on,don't be sad, you're making me feel old." Nico swung his hand over her shoulder. Thalia rested her head in her shoulder and hummed, closing her eyes. Nico looked down and found her sleeping soundly. Smiling, he got up and carried her bridal style back to her cabin and then went back to his own cabin to get some sleep.

* * *

 **Percy P.O.V**

Percy woke up to find Nico fixing his hair in front of the mirror,all dressed and ready to go.  
 _Fixing his hair?_  
 _In front of a mirror?_  
Living with Nico for pretty much his whole life made Percy learn that that boy _never_ fixed his hair,much less do it in front of a mirror.  
Unless...  
"Oy neeks what are you doing in front of a mirror?" Percy asked, sitting up on his bed, hair looking much like a bird's nest. "Who're you trying to impress? Is it that Bella girl?"  
Nico stopped to raise and eyebrow at Percy then went back to fixing this particular bump in his hair. "Don't call me that. And is there a problem with trying to keep my hair in place?"  
"Hmm not really. Your hair usually looks like a rat's nest anyway. Fixing it would do good to everyone with eyes." Percy joked.  
Nico snorted. "Well you're one to talk. Have you even seen your hair? I bet there actually are rats living in that excuse for hair."  
"Oy!" Percy chucked a pillow at him, hitting Nico right on the head.  
"Hey! What is with you and chucking things at me in the morning?" Nico said chucking a random hairbrush at Percy.  
"Ow!" Percy said,rubbing his head when the brush hit him on the forehead. "A hairbrush actually hurts you know. At least a pillow is soft."  
"Aw is littew Pwercy hurt? Com'ere boy, I'm gonna fix your boo boo up for you in no time. Does littew Pwercy want a dinosaur band-aid?" Nico cooed. Percy glared at Nico and walked over to the bathroom. Nico patted his head and said "Love you too." as he walked pass. Percy managed to catch a glimpse of Nico laughing as he closed the bathroom door.

* * *

"Percy! What happened to your forehead? You look terrible!" Annabeth exclaimed when she and Thalia caught up with them on the way to the dining pavilion for breakfast.  
"Oh good morning to you. You look wonderful too." Percy muttered a little annoyed,but he appreciated the fact that Annabeth cared for him. Nico smirked while Thalia snorted.  
"Oh you know what I mean." Annabeth said with a small smile. "But seriously though what happened to your forehead. It looks like a boulder hit it."  
Nico leaned towards Thalia and whispered something to her. No doubt telling her what happened this morning, making Thalia burst out laughing. Percy raised an eyebrow at Nico.  
"Since when did you two start talking again?" He asked when Thalia sobered up. Nico and Thalia exchanged looks. "Last night." Nico said. "In the forest." Annabeth added. Thalia and Nico's cheeks reddened. Percy raised the other eyebrow. "What are you all not telling me?" Percy narrowed his eyes at them. "Don't worry. I'll tell you everything soon. But first I need my coffee." Annabeth said walking faster and patting his cheek. "Let's go."  
Percy turned to Nico and Thalia for an explanation. "Oh you don't wanna get Annabeth angry before she gets her coffee." Thalia said catching up with Annabeth. Percy turned to Nico but he just shrugged and followed.

* * *

"Ok so you're telling me" Percy said between laughs. "That Nico, my Nico, carried a sleeping Thalia bridal style to your cabin at 2 o'clock in the morning."  
"There's no problem with that." Nico muttered while Thalia muttered "Oh God please just take me away from this place."  
"Who carried what now?" Jason said coming up behind Thalia with Piper.  
"Jason! Piper! Good morning! Did you know they now serve waffles for breakfast?" Thalia said standing up trying to steer the conversation in another direction. "Well of course you didn't it's a new dish. Why don't I show you to them. Come on. Let's go."  
Jason and Piper exchanged confused looks before turning to the others for an explanation but they just shrugged and let Thalia steer them away to the buffet table where food was served.  
Thalia turned around still walking and narrowed her eyes,put up two fingers,pointed them to her eyes then pointed them to the other three. Two of them in particular. Annabeth smirked and Percy gave her a thumbs up, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

* * *

 **Back to Nico's P.O.V**  
"Good morning campers, this is your camp activity director, Chiron. I would like to inform all of you that the biannual talent show will be held next Sunday at the mess hall. This years theme will be "emotions". Those interested to join or those who want more details please meet the drama teacher Mr Apollo or Mr Hermes the IT guy. Thank you." Chiron announced through the speakers that were wired throughout the camp. All the campers started whispering and talking to their friends, conversing about the talent show. "I like how Chiron said IT guy instead of something professional." Percy said to Nico , making him snort.  
"Hey Nico, you should join. You'd have a chance of winning. Seen as you and Bella won Miss Artemis' small challenge that day." Annabeth said, while Thalia averted her eyes at the mention of Bella but nodded anyway. Nico, Percy, Jason and Piper exchanged confused looks.  
"Winning?" Jason asked.  
"Yeah winning. Every two years a talent show is held by Jason and my dad,Zeus. A theme will be given and all the performances will have to be based on that theme which for this year is 'emotions'. The performer or performers who portray the emotion best will win a prize." Thalia explained. "Oh and the prize is presented by Zeus at the end of the show."  
"Dad is the organiser?" Jason almost yelled.  
"It's a competition?" Nico said bewildered and slightly more excited.  
"It's presented by Zeus?" Percy said fearfully.  
"Yes, dad is the organiser." Thalia said.  
"Yes, it's a competition." Annabeth said.  
"Yes, it's presented by Zeus." They said together. "Jinx." Thalia added to Annabeth, making the said blonde roll her eyes.  
"Ok. It seems legit enough. So,who wants to join?" Piper piped up smiling. **(A/N: I did not do that on purpose.)** "I think I'd like to join. Jason?"  
"Yeah sure let's do a duet." Jason agreed. Piper smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. Thalia snorted and shook her head, muttering "Such a good boy.",making Nico and Percy snort too and getting a disapproving glance from Annabeth, a glare from Jason and a high five from Piper.  
"Wise girl? Would you like to do a duet with me too?" Percy asked doing a little bow in her direction.  
 _Since when did Percy become a gentleman_. Nico thought to himself.  
Annabeth glanced towards Thalia. "Go ahead. I think I'll do a solo this year. I already have a song ready." Thalia encouraged.  
Annabeth turned to Percy and agreed,earning herself a kiss on the hand from the said boy, leaving her staring at her hand in disgust.  
"Well it looks like everything is set. You all will join and I'll cheer from the stands." Nico said putting his two thumbs up.  
"Ey ey,Nico, who said you aren't joining too." Piper warned. "You should do a solo too. I think you're talented enough to get a prize going solo."  
The others raised an eyebrow at her. "Not that everyone else is rubbish. Everyone is awesome too." She quickly added. Nico tried to keep himself from laughing as his friends cooled down.  
"Thanks Piper." Nico said smirking. Percy punched him in the arm. "Ow. Jeez I thought we agreed to stop hurting each other." Nico said rubbing his arm.  
"Really? I can't remember." Percy grinned. Nico rolled his eyes. Percy stuck his tongue out at Nico earning him looks from Nico and Annabeth that clearly said "How old are you?"

"Yeah okay I think I might try going solo." Nico agreed.  
"All right then it's settled. We'll meet Mr Apollo later at lunch." Annabeth said.  
"Then we better start preparing. It's already Friday meaning we only have a few days left 'til next Sunday."

* * *

 **A/N: Was it good? I hope it was good... I feel like my writing is getting worse and worse. Or was it this bad to start with... I don't know... please tell me how it is. I'm seriously getting worried. Thanks. :)**

 **Btw I'm pretty sure I've already said this but check out my friend _iamcrystalclear's_ fanfic. It's really quite good and it's a percabeth story. Who doesn't love percabeth?**

 ** _Theseagreenowl_ **


	10. Author's note

**A/N:**

 **Hey so I think I'll be discontinuing this story and maybe deleting it. Because... well im not exactly sure what I'm gonna do with this anymore and it's getting quite boring now. So sorry. If anyone still wants me to continue this then please contact/tell me. But if I don't get anything I'm discontinuing it.**

 **I'll try starting a new story though so I'm not stopping writing forever because of this little thing. So please tell me what ship you want and I'll try doing that. :) I'd like to start small though like percabeth or solangelo or wolfstar {from harry potter[remus lupin×sirius black(yes I know this isn't exactly canon but I love it and you can't stop me)]} maybe a few other pjo ships but just mainly those 3.**

 **Thanks.**

 _ **Theseagreenowl**_


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi... I'd be suprised if anyone is even reading this thing anymore... Well Since my last authors note saying that I might discontinue this story, I have decided not to for 2 people who asked me not to. Oh look at me. Look at my generosity and sympathy. Sigh. I'll stop now. Enjoy the chapter. :)**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to Rick Riordan... sadly... but then again I'll probably mess up the whole plot so I think they're safer in his hands.**

* * *

 **Piper P.O.V**

"Hey superman." Piper said, leaning against a tree where Jason was taking some notes under.  
"Hello." He responded distracted. Piper gave him a strange look but dismissed it and plopped down nest to him.  
"So... What'cha doin'?" She asked flipping through one of his notebooks from a pile beside him.  
"Oh, just taking some notes." Jason said, dotting the full stop and flipping his book close. He turned to Piper and gave her a smile as a little kid would. Piper grinned and gave him a sided hug as they were sitting side by side.  
"So what brings you here?" Jason asked his girlfriend as they pulled away.  
"Oh I just wanted to see you. That's all."  
Jason raised an eyebrow at her.  
"What do you want now?"  
"Hey! You're making me sound like some little spoiled brat who takes all her boyfriend's money to go shopping or something." Piper said, lightly hitting him on the arm.  
Jason grinned at her and said "Well that was an unnecessary long description."  
Piper ignored his statement saying "But..." she saidresting her chin on her palm, "That didn't mean I wasn't going to request something from you."  
"Woah. Request. Since when do you use these kind of words?" He joked.  
"Don't make me whack you again."  
"Mkay." Jason said before pointing to her lap as permission to lay down. Seeing her nod, he proceeded to lay down, her fingers immediately playing with his hair. "Request away."  
"Do you think we should tell the others about what we're going to do?"  
"Hm I don't know..." Jason said. "I guess it's not that big of a deal anyway, so why don't we make it a suprise when the time comes. Alright? "  
"Perfect," Piper said, leaning down to peck him on the cheek. Jason smiled and muzzled his head into her lap.

* * *

 **Annabeth P.O.V**

"Places people. You only have one chance at this so don't mess up!" Mr Hermes said backstage where all the contestants were gathered.  
"Hello ladies and gentlemen welcome to Camp Demirock's biannual talent show!" Annabeth heard Mr Apollo said enthusiastically up on stage. His enthusiasm made her stomach twist. Percy noticed her discomfort and nervousness and put and arm around her shoulders, saying "It'll be alright. You'll do great."  
Even though their first time meeting didn't go very well, during the past few weeks at camp she has finally warmed up to him and now, she appreciated the hand over her shoulders.  
Annabeth smiled at him and leaned her head against his shoulder, not noticing his cheeks reddening. "Thanks."  
"In usual the Camp Demirock way, every contestant's performance will share one theme, and this year's theme is" Mr Apollo paused. "Emotions. As in our human feely things. "  
 _Feely? What even..._ She thought. _You're supposed to be a teacher._  
"When they are done with their performance, they will need to tell the judges what emotion they were portraying," Mr Apollo continued. "Speaking of the judges, why don't I introduce them. First up, we have our beloved founder of Camp Demirock and organiser of this event, Mr Zeus Jupiter. Next up we have our lovely Camp director, Mr Dionysus Bacchus. And lastly, our mystery judge, Mr Luke Castellan."

* * *

 **Thalia P.O.V**  
"Mr Luke Castellan." Thalia froze, the cup of water she was holding falling from her finger tips, spilling the liquid all over the floor.  
Everyone turned to her direction.  
"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no no no no. You cannot do this, dad. Dad you freaking piece of shit! You can't do this to me!" She sunk down to the floor, hugging her knees. Nico and Annabeth rushed to her side, the latter immediately kneeling down, hugging and comforting her best friend. Nico kneeled down next to Thalia watching the two best friends with wide eyes.  
He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to find Percy, Jason and Piper behind him. Percy offered him a hand to get up and whispered "Let's leave them be for now. They'll tell us Thalia is ready." Nico nodded still shocked and walked away with the other three, eyes not leaving the two figures on the ground.

"Thank you, Mr Clint. Next up, we have Miss Grace-"

* * *

 **Nico P.O.V**

"Nico? Nico, can you help me tell Mr Apollo that Thalia will have to go last. If he asks why say that she's not feeling very good and needs a little rest before she can go on stage." Annabeth calmly requested, while handing a glass of warm water to Thalia, who was still sat on the floor, staring at her feet, her eyes clouded in thought.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay," Nico obliged already walking towards the talent show host on stage. Mr Apollo agreed but was concerned about Thalia only to be reassured that she was fine by Nico as he didn't want to attract too much attention to her.  
"Well it seems like there are some changes and Ms Grace will be going last tonight," Nico heard Apollo tell the audience and judges. "So, moving on, we now have Mr di Angelo. Good luck."  
 _Wait what?_ He thought. _It's my turn already?_ He growled in frustration because of the distraction, ma king him lose his focus on the competition.  
His friends noticed his panic and gave him smiles and thumbs up as encouragement.  
Nico calmed down and sent them a smile before walking back up on stage to perform. _Okay you can do this._  
"Hello, my name is Nico di Angelo and I will be singing a song I wrote titled Earth. It portrays the emotions sadness and grief," He said. He walked over to the piano and sat down facing backstage, seeing all of his friends including Thalia standing next to each other watching him. They all gave him big encouraging smiles, while Thalia also included a small wave and Percy giving him another thumbs up and mouthing _you'll do great._  
Nico smiled before taking a deep breath and started playing the piano and singing.

 **[Nico- _italics_ ]**

 _I dig 'til my shovel tells a secret,_  
 _Swear to the earth that I will keep it,_  
 _Brush off the dirt_  
 _And let my change of heart occur._

 _Sold soon after the appraisal,_  
 _The hammer struck the auction table_  
 _Louder than anything I've ever heard._

 _Fault lines tremble underneath my glass house._  
 _But I put it out of my mind_  
 _Long enough to call it courage_  
 _To live without a lifeline._  
 _I bend the definition_  
 _Of faith to exonerate my blind eye._  
 _'Til the sirens sound, I'm safe._

 _Meanwhile, my family's taking shelter._  
 _The sparks send the fire down the wire,_  
 _A countdown begins,_  
 _Until the dynamite gives in._

 _The echo, as wide as the equator,_  
 _Travels through a world of built up anger-_  
 _Too late to pull itself together now._

 _Fault lines tremble underneath my glass house._  
 _But I put it out of my mind_  
 _Long enough to call it courage_  
 _To live without a lifeline._  
 _I bend the definition_  
 _Of faith to exonerate my blind eye._  
 _'Til the sirens sound, I'm safe._

 _There was an earthquake._  
 _There was an avalanche of change._  
 _We were so afraid,_  
 _We cried ourselves a hurricane._  
 _There were floods,_  
 _And tidal waves over us,_  
 _We folded our hands and prayed._  
 _Like a domino,_  
 _These wildfires grow and grow_  
 _Until a brand new world takes shape._

 _Fault lines tremble underneath my glass house._  
 _But I put it out of my mind_  
 _Long enough to call it courage_  
 _To live without a lifeline._  
 _I bend the definition_  
 _Of faith to exonerate my blind eye._  
 _'Til the sirens sound, I'm safe._

 _'Til the sirens sound, I'm safe._  
 _'Til the sirens sound, I'm safe._

 **[Disclaimer: All rights for this song goes to _sleeping at last_. Not my song.]**

The crowd went wild was excitement and amazement at his talent as he finished the last note. Nico stood up and bowed. A huge grin on his face, ecstatic from the adrenaline. He looked to his side and found his friends there clapping and cheering the loudest of them all.

* * *

 **A/N: If you're upset that this chapter is shorter than usual, sorry... I am working on a new story (about percabeth(because who doesn't love them)) and I'll be updating this story less frequently as the new story would be the main writing priority for now. If you have any suggestions for this story please tell me. Every single suggestion is appreciated. Thanks.**

 ** _theseagreenowl_ **


End file.
